


Halloween Fun

by lettalady



Series: Daddy!Tom [5]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettalady/pseuds/lettalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt: Tom being grapes (combined with the fact that it was around Halloween at the time....)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Fun

Tom had helped you into your Halloween costume and then shuffled you out into the kitchen to wait while he and your son got into their outfits. You’re wearing a flowing white dress to cover your close-to-the-due-date baby bump and have flowers and vines tied into your hair to complete the ‘goddess’ costume. 

You’re curious to see what he’s come up with this year since you were excluded from the planning process. “You have enough to concentrate on at the moment.” He had said, before leaning to kiss your belly. 

The pair of you will have your hands full, with Jack just starting to gain confidence after learning to walk and now another member of the family arriving soon. You fiddle with one of the flowers in your hair, trying to peek around the corner when you hear the bedroom door pop open. 

Out comes your son, covered in purple clothing save for a small green stem protruding from a purple hat. What is he supposed to be? He starts to careen to the side but makes it to where you are seated without falling over. He has been fascinated with the experience of watching your body change shape, for the most part being good and only gently showing love.  

You survey his costume, tickling his sides, “And what are you supposed to be, sweet Jack? Why is my boy a purple blob? A… plum? An eggplant?” 

"A grape." Tom’s laughter echoes down the hallway. 

"Hmm a grape?" You can’t quite see it right now, but that could be because Jack is wiggling around so much.

"Yes. That way when he gets tired of walking and I pick him up…" You look up at Tom to find him dressed similarly to Jack, but with a few purple balloons attached to his outfit. "We’ll make a bunch of grapes." 


End file.
